Situations arise where it is desirable to have multiple computers operating together at a particular location to provide a service, such as data centers or server farms providing services over the Internet. The computers at those locations, however, do not always consume a constant amount of power. Rather, the computers oftentimes experience temporary peaks in their power usage. Having a large enough power supply at these locations to ensure there is sufficient power for the computers during such peaks in power usage can be problematic because it can be expensive to have the power available to provide to the computers during such peaks even though the peaks are only temporary.